Preparation
by Desertfyre
Summary: Balem Abrasax had been prepared for many things in his long life. This however, wasn't one of them. BalemOC, AU. Sequel to Revolution. Final Installment of the Fascination series.
1. Prologue: Being Prepared

**Disclaimer:** As much as I still love Balem, I haven't come to own him in the past year. Cosplayed as him but I'm having trouble owning him. Bummer. But I do own Amoya and several characters that I made up for this series!

 **A.N:** It has been awhile and a half, hasn't it! I am back with the final installment of the Fascination series! It always was supposed to be a trilogy but I suppose after I finished writing the first two stories almost back to back, I ran out of stamina for this series. I had thought that I wouldn't get around to this installment. I remember starting a few times and couldn't make it go. Like I said, I probably just ran out of stamina. This story is shorter than the other two. Always was going to be. I hope you all enjoy what amounts to lots of fluff and puff between our favorite couple!

The Fascination series always was supposed to be a trilogy but after I finished writing the first two stories almost back to back, I ran out of stamina for this series. I had thought that I wouldn't get around to this installment since it took so long. I remember starting a few times and couldn't make it go, but as you can see it has been resolved! This story is shorter than the other two; Always was going to be. I do hope you all enjoy what amounts to lots of fluff and puff between our favorite couple! Preparation is a more light-hearted story than Revolution was.

I want to especially thank on Instagram! It was in part because of our conversation about Jupiter Ascending, that I started that evening trying to see if I could make this story go. And sure enough, it started flowing. So thank you!

Now, without further ado!

 **Tie-Ins:** You can see a picspam of Preparation. Because links don't work here, you can find that information on my profile. This story doesn't have a cover or a playlist.

 **Summary:** Balem Abrasax had been prepared for many things in his long life. This however, wasn't one of them. **  
**

* * *

Prologue: Being Prepared

Of the many things that happened in Balem Abrasax long life, there were very few things that he had not been prepared for. Of those things, he could count on one hand, the number of times that he hadn't been prepared.

Even the revolution that had been more than a decade passed by now, didn't really come out of the left field. He had been prepared for that.

Meticulously so.

With AlterRegenex in the new stages of public consumption there was much to be done. There were always the detractors, mainly many of the Entitles but it seems that the general public liked AlterRegenex. Amoya had been essential in getting AlterRegenex off the ground. The public did not trust Abrasax Industries, but with Amoya's personality they had come to trust her and by extension Abrasax Industries much more. She had become quite the pseudo politician in that regard. But the actual business of making and selling fell to him.

But we digress, even something as challenging as changing the market that had been game play for millennia came with a plan that he prepared for.

But this, this was a rare time he hadn't been prepared.

In hindsight, he should have seen it coming, therefore already been prepared for it. They had talked about it, agreed to it but when it finally happened it was still a shock.

The first thing that should have put it all to rest was his wife lack of appetite. The one way that Balem knew his wife was sick, the rare times she was, it usually started with a lack of appetite. Even if Amoya as upset enough, she would pick at her food.

Hence Balem learned that sign signaled something was wrong. So naturally, Balem had learned to monitor his wife's intake of food.

In this instance when pressed about it, Amoya swore up and down that she was fine.

Something he preferred to have proven to him, thank you.

Hence his natural next step was to summon a doctor who told him that the Queen was fine and it was natural that she didn't feel like eating from time to time.

The only reason that doctor didn't get fired was because Amoya had made him promise whatever the doctor said he would accept.

Fine then, the doctor could keep this job (for now) but Balem didn't have to accept it.

Which brought us to the second sign which was Amoya's attitude.

Let's just say that she finally used the Abrasax last name.

Even though this quietly amused Balem it also gave him pause. But as per Amoya's character, she would always return to apologize, usually if not in, close to tears for flipping out.

This easily moved to tears all of a sudden, frankly scared him.

The first time Amoya flipped out with him he was surprised but didn't think much of it. It wasn't until a few hours later that she returned, with tears streaming down her face. To this day, he still wouldn't admit that he panicked at the sight.

But it all came to a head, the morning she woke up ill...

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A.N:** Some of you might already know what the subject of this story is going to be about. Either because I told you long ago or you might guess what is wrong with Amoya based on her symptoms.


	2. Ch 1: The Announcement

**Disclaimer:** As much as I still love Balem, I haven't come to own him in the past year. Cosplayed as him but I'm having trouble owning him. Bummer. But I do own Amoya and several characters that I made up for this series!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Announcement

Amoya turned over on her side, sighing softly. Her eyebrow creased slightly when she felt a feather like touch over her face. It felt like an irritation, so she swatted it away. Having it ceased made her begin to relax, falsely thinking she was safe until, something ghosted across her face once more.

She gave a low whine before hitting it harder.

"Not a nice way to greet your husband", a soft voice filtered into her ears.

At this, Amoya Abrasax managed to rouse herself the rest of the way to wakefulness. Blearily she pried her eyes open. It took a moment for Balem's face to filter into her brain, who was lying on his side facing her with a small smirk.

Amoya scowled, "What do you want? Don't you have any respect for the dead?"

An elegant eyebrow lifted, "Entitles rarely die. Why should I have respect for death?"

"Balem, while you are cute on a good day, this is not one of them." Amoya snapped as she promptly turned on her other side and added, "I barely slept last night and just managed to get to sleep awhile ago, so please let me sleep."

Balem propped himself up on his elbow eyeing her critically, "You didn't sleep?"

"Not a wink." the flat response.

"That is odd." Balem murmured his eyes taking a calculating look, "You usually sleep like the dead."

"Then just let me die."

Balem blinked once before saying, "You realize this conversation is slightly morbid right?"

Amoya heaved a deep sigh, "Yes, dear."

Balem caught some patronizing tones in her voice. Being wise he thought he should leave well enough alone. Sitting up to leaned on the headboard, he decided not to offer a rebuttal in return. He was rewarded by a light snore after a moment and gave a silent chuckle in response.

Reaching over to the table, he pulled a data pad into his lap. Scrolling he looked at the itinerary for the day. He was so engrossed that it was a shock when suddenly Amoya darted up and out of bed with a hand over her mouth, speeding to the bathroom.

Balem didn't process any of this until he heard gagging. Data pad forgotten, he tossed it to the bed and rushed into the bathroom where Amoya was kneeling in front of the toilet dry heaving. He reached over to the wall and pressed a call button while yelling for someone.

Amoya tried to tell him she was fine but she could quite control her mouth. Before she knew it someone was touching her face and wiping her mouth. She vaguely heard Balem yelling that he was staying put.

It was over as quickly as it came.

Amoya noticed then that it was Dalila who was looking at her worriedly. The former Earthling took the cloth with a small reassuring smile. She noticed Naveen and Balem standing in the doorway both looking at her with wide eyes.

Finally, Amoya spoke, her voice breaking a little from dryness, "I'm fine."

That seemed to ease some of the tension in the room allowing some air to circulate as Amoya cleared her throat.

"The doctor is coming." Dalila said taking the cloth from her.

"I'm fine really. It's like it didn't happen. I actually feel better now" Amoya said realizing it was true. She went to stand.

She went to stand but a soft demanding voice filtered into the room, making her pause."You won't be moving a muscle until the doctor clears it."

Amoya went to whine but Balem cut her off. "This is not up for debate."

Amoya pouted but otherwise sat still. Dalila turned her face away trying not to laugh, while Naveen's mouth twitched once as Balem continued to stare hard at his wife.

It was another moment before a female tiger spice came rushing in with her entourage.

"You're late", Balem growled, "Two minutes late."

He would have been angry at the lack of response as the tiger doctor rushed past him but his Queen took precedent in this instance.

"As I was trying to tell his highness", there was a mocking tone there, "I'm fine." Amoya stated. as suddenly there was a flurry of activity whirling.

There was a flurry of activity that began to whirl, her statement not even seemed to have been taking into consideration. She was hooked up to have her blood pressure taken and a thermometer stuck in her mouth. As her vitals were pronounced normal she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"She can be moved." a nurse announced after some minutes had passed.

As the thermometer was taken out of her mouth, sarcasm poured from it, "No. Kidding."

Balem found himself, fast losing his patience as he snapped, "Sarcasm doesn't help, Amoya. Let the doctors do what they are paid generously for. I won't say this again."

Amoya sensed the mood and moved her head in a sorry gesture, calming down. She did hate that she seemed to vacillate between one mood to another so fast she couldn't seem to catch herself.

"What happened, your majesty?" The doctor said flashing a penlight in her eyes.

"I'm not sure. I was trying to get some more sleep and all of a sudden I felt the need to hurl." she shrugged.

"It came out of nowhere." added Balem.

"I see." The doctor stood and allowed a nurse to bring in a hover chair.

Amoya couldn't help but comment softly, "I don't need a wheelchair. I can walk."

Balem breathed as he waved a hand gracefully, "It's a hover chair. Do you see any wheels?"

"It serves the same purpose." The Queen murmured under her breath.

Balem's right eye twitched. "Woman..."

Amoya was silent as the tiger spliced doctor easily picked her up and carefully deposited her in the chair.

* * *

"How long does this take?" Balem hissed pacing in front of the Abrasax private examination room.

Dalila and Naveen, chameleon splices, stood next to each other watching their monarch pace. Neither one dared to try to calm him down.

"I'm sure she's fine." Dalila ventured to offer as she figured he expected an answer from anyone in hearing distance.

And since it was just the two of them...

"Your highness!" a voice called out.

The duo looked up to see Mr. Night come skidding to a stop breathless. Balem didn't even break his stride in pacing. Mr. Captiosus, an owl splice, trailed at a brisk pace behind him.

"We just heard! Is she alright, your highness?" he asked, looking anxiously at the door.

"I don't know. It's been 45 minutes and I've heard NOTHING! Balem screamed the final word. Everyone jumped once except Mr. Captiosus who only closed his eyes briefly.

Mr. Night seemed to compose himself and bowed his head in response.

"She will be fine." Mr. Captiosus spoke quietly.

Balem didn't seem to hear him, "She could have been poisoned! Camou Industries have been dissolved since last century and both Ajay Camou and my brother have long since paid for their crimes. But just as I have loyal followers, so do they."

"Her highness was a help in clearing my name. If she has been attacked, I too will consider it a personal offense to me." Mr. Night cried passionately.

"As will we." Naveen added with a firm nod.

"Yes, though I doubt there are any chameleon splices running around as Naveen and I are the last of our brethren. On the Queens mercy, of course." added Dalila with a bow of her head.

"We are jumping ahead too far." came the voice of reason. Mr. Captiosus continued, "We do not know what's wrong. Allow the doctor to tell us before we spin grand tales."

Balem growled, "If they don't tell me something in five minutes I'm gonna..."

The door opened and the tiger spliced doctor stepped out, her face expressionless. She gave a low bow, "Your highness. Her highness sent for you."

Hazel eyes bore into the tiger splice, "What. Happened."

The doctor didn't blink or otherwise seem to be affected by the King's piercing gaze, "Her highness wants to see you. To tell you herself."

Balem narrowed his eyes, "I don't like surprises, doctor."

"Her highness..."

Balem swept passed the doctor and into the examination room where it was mostly just another bedroom with various medical devices littered around the room.

"What happened?" He asked seeing Amoya looking a little worse for wear. He completely missed the shine in her eyes.

"Balem..." she called in a happy teary voice as he entered.

"Is it poison?"

Amoya was taken aback, "What? No!"

"Is it the food? You haven't been eating properly. If it's the food I don't know why I wouldn't be affected." Here he began pacing.

Amoya quickly realized that Balem had too much time to think in the interim. She tried to get his attention, "Balem..."

"I just want to know who I have to fire and kill. Your wellbeing..."

"Balem..."

Didn't even faze him, "...should be everyone's priority. The fact that they neglected..."

"Balem Abrasax! BE QUIET!" Amoya yelled before tacking on at a normal decibel though exasperation laced her word, "Your wife is trying to tell you something!"

Balem winced once. It was rare when Amoya raised her voice to this octave. He could count on one hand which is why it always stunned him to silence.

"I can tell you what's wrong instead of you making stuff up." Here Amoya's eyes glittered with amusement, "Now if you want to fire or kill someone that's going to hard."

Balem's eyes narrowed and he wondered who she was trying to protect now, "I'm first primary. I assure you it won't be hard at all."

Amoya sat back on the huge pillows and folded her hands, "Alright go ahead. Fire yourself. I want to see this."

Balem blinked hard, processing her words.

Silence ticked by until finally, he managed to open his mouth, "Pardon?"

Amoya smiled then and reached out her hand. It took a moment for Balem to snap out of it. Finally he crossed the room and took her hand, sitting down on the edge of the bed all the while not taking his eyes off of her."

"Balem there is nothing wrong with me." Amoya grinned, "It's all perfectly natural for someone who is a month pregnant."

Balem stared her before his eyes dropped to her stomach.

"You are with child?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, this is what pregnant means, husband mine." teased Amoya.

Balem briefly looked up at her before scooting closer and hesitantly resting a hand over her stomach.

"My child. My heir. Is in there?" he asked again, his voice quieter than normal.

Amoya couldn't handle the sudden onslaught of emotions she was hit with at this. So she settled for the familiar teasing, "Please tell me you have a good grasp of human pregnancy."

Balem glared at her then.

Amoya's accent came out strong, "Sista gotta ask. With half of y'all coming out of test tubes, 'ziz a fair question."

Balem heaved a sigh before looking back at her stomach. He reached out and rubbed it. "I'm sorry, my child. This is what you will have to put up with."

"You cannot be serious." spoke Amoya before resting her hand over his. "My child. It is my fond hope that you will grow pass 10 years old."

Amoya laughed as Balem rolled his eyes. Suddenly he scowled and abruptly stood.

"What's wrong?" asked Amoya looking up at him.

"I just realized I now have cause to fire the doctor."

"What! Why? She's great!"

"I'm not talking about her!" snapped Balem, "I'm talking about that other doctor. The first one. Why didn't he catch that you are pregnant? That was only two weeks ago."

Oh him.

Amoya opened her mouth but Balem reached down and closed her mouth and rubbed her cheek, "Do not bring up that promise, Amoya. That has been null and void. He should have been more through."

Balem's eyes seemed to soften as he leaned down her lips barely hovering over hers, "You are the Queen, not some commoner. If it makes you feel any better, he is being fired for negligence. Be glad, my Queen that I will not have him killed. Had it been before your time..."

Amoya breathed as she felt his lips ghost over hers. He straightened. Turning with a dramatic flair he swept out of the room, all before Amoya was even aware he was gone.

She blinked coming back to herself with a chuckle. Looking down at her stomach she rubbed it once, "I think I've proven my point, my child."

 **TBC...**


	3. Ch 2: There's is a Name

**Disclaimer:** As much as I still love Balem, I haven't come to own him in the past year. Cosplayed as him but I'm having trouble owning him. Bummer. But I do own Amoya and several characters that I made up for this series!

* * *

Chapter 2: There's is a Name

Amoya could count on one hand how many times she actively wanted to murder her husband in the entire time that she had known him. Before their marriage included, though she didn't really like to count that time. There were extenuating circumstances.

If she thought that Balem was obsessed about her wellbeing before she didn't know there was a whole new height or depth, depending on your point of view, that he could reach.

In addition to Dalila and Naveen who were already her personal security, Balem wanted to have a whole entourage of doctors and nurses follow her around all day to attend to her every need. She so much as grimaced and they were sent into a spiel. She considered herself pretty gracious, so she put up with it for a grand total of 24 hours.

Award her a metal, if you please.

After which she sat Balem down and told him that she was not walking around with an entourage like this for the next 8 months. That led to a little argument that made Amoya's fingers twitch with an ache to throttle him. Finally, she arrived at a compromise with the man and decided that she would have a nurse on duty during the day. It was one of the few times that Amoya used her Queenship to make sure that the nurse knew that she was not to be underfoot. Thankfully, she was an older lion splice that took her job seriously but was unruffled and understood the Queen's intentions.

Once that situation has been taken care of Amoya found herself relatively smooth sailing. At least, what was considered smooth sailing during pregnancy.

She hated that her body underwent so much that she never knew how she was going to feel at any given moment. Sometimes she was almost deliriously happy and other times she couldn't stand the food or the smell of well, anything.

Amoya followed the doctor's regimen to a T. Balem would not allow otherwise. Amoya was pretty certain that the nurse had to report to Balem every evening on what was happening with her medically wise. She knew the nurse was always writing down things every five seconds she breathed. Personally, she thought it might be better to just video camera her for the amount of note taking she was sure the nurse was doing.

Not that she was giving her husband any more ideas.

It wasn't until her fourth month that things came to a head as well as the fact that she was now beginning to show. And with that came a whole plethora of other issues.

And with that came a whole plethora of other issues.

* * *

Amoya pushed her food around on her plate with a small pout.

"Pouting is unbecoming a Queen" Balem murmured from across the table.

"So's starving." Amoya muttered darkly.

"Is the food unsatisfactory?" came the mild inquiry. Balem waved his hand in the direction of the kitchen door, "You only have to ask for something else or fire the cook."

The Queen gave a deep sigh, "Is firing people your answer for everything?"

"Only when it suits me."

Amoya rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. She reflexively rubbed her slightly protruding stomach. "I'm tired of these tasteless drippings."

Balem blinked. "You've always loved our food. You even called it exotic."

"That was then and this is now. Don't you ever have some carbs? All you eat is lettuce." she whined picking up a lettuce leaf.

"The doctors say that you need to eat a strict regimen now that you are with child. I will not have you feeding my child pig slop." Balem stated.

"Then don't feed me this." came the snap reply.

Balem closed his eyes once before opening them. He never knew that his wife would be so difficult when she became pregnant. If she wasn't sarcastically snappy, more so than usual, then she was a mess of tears. It was times like this that he reminded himself that he preferred the snappish moods than the tears.

Amoya beckoned a servant over, who curtly walked up and leaned down. She smiled up at him, "I'm sorry to bother ya'll but do you have any hotdogs?"

The servant blinked his mouth working as if trying to process what a hotdog actually was.

"Amoya, you know that we don't have such food here." Balem interjected.

Said woman looked at him incredulously, "You mean to tell me you have lizard tails but you can't get me a hotdog?"

Balem breathed hard out of his nostils, "Amoya, that is not what's required for your health and the baby's. I will not consent to get you a hotdog."

"Bay-leeem", Amoya whined.

Yes, she whined for a good measure making Balem stare at her incredously. The servant who had stepped back during this exchanged, had to bite the inside of his cheek while his eyes went wide.

Amoya poked her bottom lip out. "Hotdog. Please." she batted her eyes from across the table. "I just need another taste. It's not like I do this all the time. Please. Bay-leeem."

Balem's right eye twitched. He beckoned the servant to him who knew better than to laugh. "You heard your Queen." he hissed, "Conjure up a hotdog!"

The servant bowed and rushed out. He would later thank his honed discipline as the reason he was still alive. Only his eyes were slightly larger than normal showcasing his mirth.

Once the servant was gone, Balem turned to his food and stabbed at it.

"Thank you!" Amoya chirped. "Make sure to have ketchup, mustard and onions on it!" she called after the servants.

Balem wrinkled his nose.

Disgusting...

Half an hour later the servant came out with her hotdog and set it in front of her. The servant looked slightly scandalized that the Queen practically ate his hand to get to it. She took a big bite smiling widely.

"So good!" she moaned around a bite.

"Amoya..." Balem growled.

"It's so delicious!" came the half sob.

Oh no. Balem prayed the waterworks would not come.

"Thank you so much!"

All of a sudden Amoya began to cry around her bite of food, "I appreciate you getting this for me! Ya'll are so awesome!"

The servant looked uncertainly at Balem who only sighed and waved him away. He learned to just let Amoya cry it out and she would be okay. Sure enough after a few moments, the waterworks dried up.

"I'm sorry." Amoya said sniffing as she took another bite.

"Well, since you are carrying my child I'll give you leniency." Balem drawled out.

Amoya looked at him with watery eyes and gave a brilliant smile.

Silence drifted while the two ate in comfortable silence for some time. Once they were done, Balem stood and walked over to Amoya. He offered his arm which she took to steady herself. They proceeded to walk to their chambers.

"Would you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Balem looked over at Amoya who looked at him curiously. He blinked. To be honest, he hadn't even thought about it.

A few paces passed before, "Would you?"

Amoya shrugged, "I don't know that it makes much difference to me. The nurse mentioned that it's about that time they may be able to start determining the sex of the baby."

Unconsciously she rubbed her stomach.

Balem nodded once, thinking. Upon arriving at the door, he waved a hand and allowed Amoya to walk in first. He deposited her on the couch before sitting down across from her.

He crossed his legs and leaned his temple on his outstretched index finger. "I will leave it up to you. If you want us to know..." here he waved his other hand in consent, "If not, we will wait."

Amoya gave him a cheeky grin, "Well, I think I will leave it up to you."

She laughed as Balem gave a sigh, his eyes drifting close."We are not going to go back and forth, Amoya. I said it was your choice."

"And I said it was yours."

Balem opened his eyes and looked at Amoya who was grinning cheekily at him. With slow and deliberate movements he stood, crossed the short distance and sunk down slowly next to her. All the while Amoya didn't take her eyes off him. He rested an arm across the back of the couch while facing her.

Reaching out he tilted her chin, "Are you challenging me, my Queen?" he asked quietly.

"This is news to you, my King?"

Balem released her chin and dropped his hand to the top of her stomach. His eyes became hooded, "Like I said, you will decide this."

Amoya hummed. "Well, then how about we let it be a surprise? Is that okay?"

Balem's mouth twitched as he answered, "That is acceptable."

"You know, we never did talk about names. What should we name our child? Do you have preferences?"

Balem shook his head once, "No. You?"

At this Amoya ducked her head. Balem looked at her a long moment before tilting her chin. "I will take that as a yes. What are your name preferences?"

Amoya stared at him a long moment before looking away making Balem drop his hand. It was a bit before she answered.

When she did her voice was soft, "If it as a boy, I always loved the name Aman. It's a Muslim's boy name that means protection; without fear. I always wanted my son to feel protected, even if he a boy and suppose to be the protector. A man has to first feel protected in order to learn to be a protector. And if it was a girl..."

Amoya smiled once, "I always like the name Isis. I know it's an Egyptian name and might be a little uncommon to name a child that especially since she was an Egyptian goddess but it just always stuck me. I've heard that it could mean the throne. I know that name would have made a daughter suffer so I probably would end up naming her Isabella, which is Spanish for pledged to God or the name Isla which is Scottish or Spanish for Island. I never could decide between them."

Here she gave a self-conscious laugh before standing and walking into their room. Balem watched her go before following her.

"You actually remembered all that?" he asked, amused, standing in the doorway.

Amoya was sitting on their bed and looked up at him before looking away, "I've always been name obsessed. I thought you knew that."

She began taking off her earrings.

"I knew. I just didn't realize that you knew this much about names."

"Names are important. They can help shape your identity. Doesn't necessarily have to define you but I think it's important to understand names." She placed her second earring on the table next to her bed.

Balem crossed the distance and sat beside her. His hands gently turned her, so her back was to him, before taking off her neck piece. Comfortable silence floated in the room for a bit.

"I know it's weird..."

Balem reached over to lay the neck piece on the table. "Hush, Amoya. Don't go down this route. You are Queen. Nothing you say or think is stupid."

He turned around a little to allow Amoya to take off his neckpiece.

"Sorry." she whispered taking off his piece and sitting it on the table.

"Very well." Here Balem stood and held out his hand. Amoya took it and stood. He turned her around and began to undo her dress.

"If it's a boy, he shall be named Aman. If it's a girl, she shall be named Isis."

"Balem..."

"The King has spoken. Let it go."

Amoya pouted once, "Balem. I want you to have a say in our child's name too."

Her dress pooled to her feet. Balem turned her around and held her around the waist while she stepped out of the dress before sitting on the bed. Balem moved the dress before pulling a chair over and sitting in front of her. He snapped his fingers towards her shoes.

Amoya pouted again and lifted a leg to allow Balem to take off her shoes. "Are you listening to me?" she asked.

"My hearing is above average."

The Queen playfully slapped Balem's hands which didn't miss a beat as he took off one shoe. Amoya gave him the other leg.

"Then I'd appreciate an answer."

Balem stopped and looked up at her. "Amoya, never in my life had I dreamt I would be a father. I never gave it thought. Ever. In fact you could say, I never cared to be. And had you not come along, please believe me when I said, I doubt I would have had a child."

Cocking her head Amoya mused, Seem to me you would have needed an heir eventually."

A casual ripple of his shoulders proceeded his answer, "I never thought to die. It wasn't something I gave any thought to. Perhaps I would have a mistress and who's to say she wouldn't have gotten pregnant on purpose wanting the first primary's child. Even though I have always taken precautions, people can be vindictive when they want to be. But had I gotten a child then, I wouldn't have cared about it enough to even consider a name which gets back to my original point: I never gave it much thought. I would not even began to know what to name a child. That fact that you thought about it so extensively save us extra work. The names you have chosen suit me fine. They are both worthy of Abrasaxes heirs."

Tears were glittering in Amoya's eyes by the time he was done.

Balem reached out and ran his knuckles over her cheek once, "I don't want you to misinterpreted what I'm saying Amoya. This child is yours, which means something. However, naming children is just not in my repertoire."

Here he went back to getting Amoya's shoe off.

"Did you hear that, my child?"

Balem looked up to see Amoya rubbing her stomach while looking at him. He pulled off the shoe and sat it aside.

"That's your father."

Balem rolled his eyes as he stood. But while he pushed the chair back in place, a small smile was playing on his lips.

 **TBC...**


	4. Ch 3: Battle of Wills

**Disclaimer:** As much as I still love Balem, I haven't come to own him in the past year. Cosplayed as him but I'm having trouble owning him. Bummer. But I do own Amoya and several characters that I made up for this series!

 **A.N:** Thank you for the reviews thus far! Wishing everyone a Happy Valentine's day! Thought it would be fitting to upload some chapters for this day.

Yes, you get a 2 for 1 deal today. =D

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Battle of Wills

It was late evening, as Amoya peaked around the corner to peer into the empty hallway. Her eyes darted around before she clenched her fist and pumped it.

So close!

Her goal was so close. She crouched down and ran along the wall. Arriving at her intended door she knocked softly a few times.

The rat splice looked up from his desk with a frown. Who would be knocking this late? Rising from his seat, he answered the door. Downright shock colored his face as he saw a familiar figure crouched down in front of his door.

"Y-"

Amoya darted to her feet with surprising swiftness, her hand clamping over his mouth. She shushed him as she pushed him back into his office. Releasing him, she quietly closed the door.

Mr. Night blinked at her who was wearing sweatpants and a shirt. He did not see Amoya looking as casual as she did now very often. By the time he saw her, she was usually dressed fitted for a Queen.

Spinning around, she grabbed his arm. "Mr. Night!"

Confusion was laced in Mr. Night's voice, "Your majesty! What are you doing? Where are Dalila and Naveen?"

Amoya waved away his words. "Forget that. I don't have long before they find me. I need your help!"

He inclined his head, "Majesty."

Mr. Night took a step back at the creepy smile that Amoya suddenly displayed, "Mr. Night. I heard you were making a trip to Earth."

The rat splice turned this phrase over in his head before he slowly nodded, "That is correct."

She moved towards him, eyes wide. He unconsciously jumped back, "I was wondering if you could do me the world's biggest favor?" she asked.

Mr. Night swallowed once. Why was he getting an unsettling feeling? He spoke slowly, "If it's in my power."

Amoya whipped out a note card and offered it to him. The rat splice took it with a blink. It was well known that Amoya liked to sometimes write things on paper with pen. He gazed at her handwriting.

"Pepperoni pizza, cheesy breadsticks, meat lover's pizza, spinach and artichoke pizza..." he read. He stopped and looked up at his Queen. "I'm confused."

"If you have time and it's not so far out the way. I was wondering if you could stop by my old home and get me a pizza."

Mr. Night's watched his Queen's eyes glaze over in memory.

"There used to be a cute little mom and pop's place called Donnerizza. Loved it! The best pizza one could ask for. I know that that's been over a century and a half ago since I left so I'm not sure if they are still there, but if they are, can you pick me up my list? If they aren't there then I'll take Pizza Hut."

Mr. Night blinked rapidly and was silent a long moment. "If I may be so bold, why haven't you told Lord Balem about this?"

Amoya shushed him again with a finger to her lips. Her eyes darted around the room like she expected him to pop out any moment. Only after she felt like she wasn't heard she answered, "When he heard about my pizza craving, he practically banned me from eating it."

"Then I cannot go against his majesty!" Mr. Night cried.

He found himself leaning back as Amoya took him by the shoulders. Tears were building in her eyes as she begged, "Please. I haven't had pizza since I got here. The cheesy gooyness, on breading with tomatoes and toppings."

Amoya clapped her hands together in a prayer gesture and offered it to him, "I beg of you. His highness is killing me slowly. I need pizza. Your next heir needs pizza!"

Here she pointed to her stomach before rubbing it. By now to Mr. Night's horror, tears were falling down her cheeks.

The rat splice practically flailed his arms, "Please, your majesty! Don't cry!"

The Queen clasped her hands together, "I will handle the fallout. I promise you, only I will be in trouble. But I'm begging you. I can't eat this exotic food anymore right now. I don't know why, but I've been craving simple Earthling food not lizard guts and flowers petals!"

Mr. Night heaved a big sigh. "I'm sure the cook can make a pizza for you, your highness."

Amoya recoiled and wrinkled her nose, "Yeaaaaa."

Mr. Night wasn't sure, but it seemed like the blood seemed to drain from her face and she looked a little sick. He reached out to steady her.

"Did he?" he asked cautiously.

"Let's just say, I need someone that understands the nuisances of pizza."

The rat splice didn't ask any further. He slipped the note into his pocket and gave a bow. "I will personally make sure to get this pizza for you."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Night!" Amoya cried as she hopped a little from foot to foot, "When you get them, don't tell me about it. Just surprise me one dinner. I'll be looking forward to them when you get back."

Mr. Night nodded once. Amoya narrowed her eyes suddenly and looked around the room before slinking to the door and opening it. "Thanks. I gotta go." She whispered before checking the area and just as fast as she came, she disappeared.

Mr. Night sighed. He prayed Balem would not kill him for this. He began mentally preparing his defense.

The first one:

How could he let his Queen continue to cry?

* * *

Amoya groaned as she flopped down in her seat at the dining room table. It's been three weeks and no sign of pizza anywhere. But then again, although they've been back from Earth for the last week, during that time she had to play her part as Queen and attend a ball held by a high family.

Amoya didn't bother to remember their names past that night. Balem had to go to assure that deals were honored or something. Usually, all the exotic foods kept her interest at these functions but the assortment did nothing but made her sick. She stuck to a light salad as she had no stomach for anything else. And even the salad tasted bland now.

Balem noticed that his wife seemed to shy away from the buffet this time. A place that he would have to, bodily almost tear her away from. It was times like this that he was thankful that she had relented and allowed a nurse to shadow her along with Dalila and Naveen. He knew that she would watch out for Amoya when he was too busy with business deals. The nurse better, or it would be her job or her life, depending on his feeling at the moment.

Balem was grateful that Amoya was aware enough to know that there was a part they had to play when in the public eye. So he watched her manage to get down an hors d'oeuvre here and there without vomiting it up on the spot.

But now that they were back to their normal routine, Amoya had dropped all pretenses and was positively aching for a good pizza. She went to bed dreaming of dancing pizzas.

How bad was that?

Balem watched as the days went by and eating time seemed to fill Amoya with dread. Like now, she seemed to be deflated and the servants were just now putting food out. He noticed quickly that they hadn't put any food in front of her. Before he could say anything, a servant came out pushing the door with his back. When he turned around, Amoya almost jumped out her seat making Balem almost lose his composure.

"PIZZA!" she cried darting forward in her chair.

Balem looked with wide eyes as they set a whole pizza on the table. He twitched as Amoya dove for a slice. The servants were looking worriedly at him as they tittered around the room. As if on some kind of cue, Mr. Night entered the room and gave a low bow towards Balem. All the while he was wringing his hands.

Amoya didn't realize the tense atmosphere as she happily munched on her slice. Balem eyed her taking in the fact that she positively glowed with happiness.

Finally, Balem's quiet voice, low and tight, broke through the stillness, "Who...is responsible for this?"

Mr. Night stepped forward, "Your majesty..."

"I GAVE SPECIFIC INSTRUCTIONS FOR HER MEALS!" Balem screamed shooting out of his seat.

Everyone in the room jumped except for one lone body.

"Sit down." Amoya waved a hand at him not missing a beat. She took another bite of pizza, she held expertly with her other hand.

The first primary's eyes flashed as he turned to Amoya, "You. You knew that I didn't want you eating this slop. And you still went behind my back..."

"Would you rather your wife starve?" Amoya asked shooting from her seat, letting the slice slip from her fingers.

"You are far from starving, Amoya", Balem growled.

Everyone in the room tensed and Mr. Night almost quit breathing.

Amoya jabbed a finger at him, "I told you time and time again. I can't help it if my taste is turned off by our usual foods. The doctor even agreed that is what was happening but still you want to keep feeding me stuff I am not interested in."

By now she was gesturing wildly, "I'm sorry that my body is changing to accommodate your child. And I'm sorry if my Earthling genes are rearing its ugly head."

Oh no...

Amoya's voice cracked as tears began to well in her eyes.

She sniffed, "I needed some good Earthling food like my life depended on it. You would not listen. I'm pregnant not some prisoner! I should be able to eat when I like and go where I like. Yet, you guys are treating me like I'm a prisoner!"

With a sob, she plopped down in her chair ungracefully. All the while, the servants looked on uncomfortably while Mr. Night continually winged his hands looking back and forth between the monarchs.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry so moody and emotional. I'm sorry I'm causing everyone so much trouble. I pride myself on being composed and not any trouble but I just...I don't know. I wanted some pizza so bad! If I see another lettuce leaf or guts from somewhere questionable I'll go crazy!" Amoya cried.

Balem managed to unfreeze himself then and walk over to Amoya. Pausing he gave a withering glare to the occupants in the room. "Get. Out."

Everyone scattered like crazy.

Balem looked down at his wife who was sobbing. Truth be told, she had never sobbed quite like this since becoming pregnant. He sunk down on his haunches placing, his hands on her knees.

"Stop crying, Amoya." he whispered.

"I can't." Amoya moaned tears slipping down her face still in rapid succession.

Balem sighed once and tilted her chin. He wiped her face as the tears continued "I will not have you endangering our child because you drowned in tears."

One hand trailed down the rest on her stomach, caressing it slightly. Thankfully, that produced a laugh from Amoya followed by a hiccup.

It took a few moment before Amoya managed to calm down.

"I'm sorry." she said resting her hand over his, "I do not mean to make this more difficult for you."

"I know. Perhaps, we need to approach this from a different perspective."

Amoya cocked her head, "Meaning?"

"I would hope that you still eat the things the doctors recommend to you."

"Of course, but not all the time."

"Most of the time."

Amoya batted her eyelashes, "Some of the time?"

Balem gave a long-suffering sigh as he stood. He looked disdainfully at the pizza. "I suppose the Queen should have some leniency. She is carrying the heir of the Abrasax Corporation, after all."

"I can have my pizza?" Amoya asked hopefully looking up at him with doe eyes.

He sniffed once and ran a hand through her hair before tilting her chin. Leaning down her gave a smirk, "This time."

"Yay!" cried Amoya.

Balem watched as he was a forgotten entirely as Amoya began to stuff herself. "Slow down." he snapped grabbing her wrist.

Amoya smiled up at him and sketched a salute. "Want some?" she asked taking another bite at a slower pace.

"No." Balem turned and walked to his seat before sitting down.

"You sure?" Amoya asked, "Maybe pepperoni isn't your style. We got some other styles."

"Styles?"

"Yeah, meat lovers, deep crust, cheese..."

Balem raised his hand, "Hold on. You have some in this house?"

Amoya stopped and looked at him. She shrugged, "May as well get a stack of them while he was out."

Balem twitched.

"MR. NIGHT!"

 **TBC...**


	5. Ch 4: Subdued

**Disclaimer:** As much as I still love Balem, I haven't come to own him in the past year. Cosplayed as him but I'm having trouble owning him. Bummer. But I do own Amoya and several characters that I made up for this series!

* * *

Chapter 4: Subdued

After the pizza episode, Amoya seemed to calm slightly. Well, after she made sure that Mr. Night wasn't out of a job or worse out of a life. After calming her appetite for pizza, she found she could better tolerate the usual foods that she was feed.

But as the months went by and the bigger her stomach began to grow, she found that she became restless.

Restless for what, she didn't know.

But when she found out exactly what it was, she squashed that feeling quickly. She would not let her husband know what she was thinking in this instance. Amoya became angry at herself for even feeling that way. She knew it had to be the pregnancy as she hadn't really thought about it before now.

But that lead to her becoming quieter than normal.

Which led to Balem's ever critical eyes, to pick up on the fact that she seemed to become distant in her sixth month of pregnancy. It wasn't her eating as they had come to a comprise and she still ate according to the regiment laid out but was able to satisfy her cravings from time to time.

After all the mood swings in the past six months, Balem became worried that now she seemed to have dulled slightly.

He almost wished for the tears back.

Almost.

One evening Balem entered their private quarters. Amoya looked up at him from standing in front of a floor length mirror. She noticed his nose seem wider than normal and asked him what was wrong.

Balem didn't answer as he walked over and took her by the shoulders, "You should be sitting down, Amoya."

"I can't sit down for the next three months, Balem." she stated though she allowed her husband to guide her to the couch.

"I will not have you getting another dizzy spell and fainting on me. You know the doctor says you need to take it easy."

Amoya grumbled, "I didn't faint that time", but otherwise nodded once consenting.

Balem looked at her critically.

"So why did you march in here looking like you wanted to tear something apart?" she asked looking up at him.

He snorted softly as his nose flaired in memory, "It's amazing how much businessmen and women can talk about nothing."

"And this is news to you?" Amoya asked unconsciously rubbing the top of her stomach.

Balem's eyes caught her movement and he stared, "They were wasting time I could have been spending elsewhere."

Amoya blinked onced staring at him. Finally she cooed with a sappy smile, "Aww, that's sweet of you Balem."

Balem took a seat next to her on the couch and glanced at her, "Now, why were we so engaged in our appearance?"

Amoya pouted once. Balem stared at her waiting for an answer.

"Stop staring at me." Amoya said not looking at him.

Balem cocked his head but otherwise didn't stop staring. This made Amoya, glare at him. "You're still staring."

Balem looked away briefly before looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.

Amoya gave a sigh. He was not going to let this go. She shrugged then, "No reason."

"There is always a reason with you, Amoya. Why?"

Amoya seemed to shut down at this point going quiet.

A delicate eyebrow twitched, "Amoya. I won't ask again."

"Then don't." came the soft reply.

Balem had a sinking suspicion that if Amoya could have gracefully stormed out she would have, except that she might not have made it up to her feet on her own ruining the effect.

Instead, Balem stood and proceeded to their walk-in closet.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Balem stopped dead in his tracks. It took him a moment to process the question. In all their years, Amoya never asked him that before. He slowly spun around to face her.

"Such a question, Amoya." he drawled, "I would think you know that answer to that."

It looked like to him that Amoya sunk down in her seat. "I'm not as pretty as I was before." she murmured.

As quiet as her response was, Balem still heard it.

Which made him blinked.

Hard.

"Before...before you were pregnant?" he ventured slowly wondering what logic he had to keep up with now.

Amoya's lip poked out.

Balem lifted his chin and gazed down at her through narrow eyes, "Amoya. This stupidity does not become you."

His wife looked at him then and Balem had the sinking suspicion she might have been planning his murder in that moment. He sighed trying to remember some things that the doctor and Mr. Captiosus said about this.

"Amoya. You are carrying my child. There is no greater honor than that. You will be the mother of the next generation of Abrasaxes. That makes you the most beautiful woman in the world, my Queen."

Balem turned around and walked into this closet but not before seeing Amoya's mouth begin to quirk upwards. It was times like this he wondered if he was going to get through this pregnancy. It was hard trying to keep up with the flow of wherever Amoya might be at the moment.

After changing into just his black pants sans everything else including shoes he backed into something knocking it down from the small table in the closet. He turned around and caught it absently. Righting it in his hand, he rolled his eyes. Amoya must have left a data pad sitting on the edge of the table.

It had come awake at this moment. Balem went to shut it off not thinking anything of it but the video that started playing on mute gave him pause. He frowned as something tickled his memory. It took a moment to realize that it was a live feed of the Caribbean Islands.

Amoya's hometown in particular.

He touched the screen with his finger in absent thought. Why was Amoya looking at this? Ever since they had married not once did she mention her hometown in this manner to be looking at a live feed of it.

Quickly, he hibernated it and set back like he found it. Coming to the door, he saw that Amoya had climbed into bed during his absence. He took a moment to study her.

Why did she look subdued? It was not something he was familiar with from Amoya, pregnancy or not.

"So what did you do while I was away?" he coming out of the closet, "I hope you kept your pizza consumption under control."

Amoya looked up at him before glaring. "Okay first of all, I haven't had any pizza in a couple of weeks and secondly I was doing what I always do now. Be a good little pregnant wife and not cause waves."

Balem forked at an eyebrow as he climbed into bed, "Good as long as nothing got anyone's blood pressure up."

"What about mine?"

"What about yours? Do as I say and you'll be fine." Balem said turning on his side to face her protruding stomach. He rested a hand on top of the small mound.

"Son, there are things you will have to get use to. I should hope you have a more calm temperament than your mother", he spoke.

"Daughter, I hope you have my temperament."

Balem glared up at her who grinned. "It will be a son. I know this."

"How?"

"The first born Abrasax is always a son."

"Wow based on one whole case file."

Balem's eyes narrowed. "Why do I get the feeling if I had said it was a daughter you would say it's a son. Just to spite me."

Amoya snorted, "Yeah, cause life revolves around you."

"I'm glad that you understand that. It only took almost 2 centuries."

Amoya reached up and grabbed fist full of Balem's hair making him tilt his head back. "Balem, I thought that Mr. Captiosus told you about all of this. Rule one: Never go against a pregnant woman. Haven' you learned anything yet?"

Balem darted forward and kissed Amoya. She released him and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him further into the kiss. She was the one to break it and began to trace her fingers over his freckles.

A smirk played on the first primary's face, "I learned how to settle a pregnant woman's growing ire."

Amoya face crunched up as Balem added, "It's all about misdirection."

"Good night!" Amoya said abruptly releasing him and turning on her side facing away from him.

Balem smirk widened as he stared at her a moment. He gave a small chuckle before settling down next her. Frowning, his thoughts drifted back to the data pad.

And suddenly in clicked, why she seemed sad.

* * *

 _One week later:_

"What is going on?" Amoya asked as she walked into the ship's hanger with Dalila, Naveen and her lion splice nurse in tow.

Balem looked up from signing a document. Mr. Night gave a bow to the monarchs and bided them a safe journey. There were servants pushing hovering suitcases on board the ship.

"What does it look like?" asked Balem.

Amoya rolled her eyes.

"We will be leaving in a few minutes."

"How come I didn't hear about this until literally 10 minutes ago?" asked Amoya.

"Because you didn't need to know until literally 10 minutes ago."

"I'm surprised you are letting me off of Jupiter herself, much less allowing me a trip." Amoya asked easily.

Balem looked at Amoya. He could see she was trying to play it cool but it was easy to see the excitement in her eyes.

"Well, I need a break." Balem sniffed giving a delicate wave of his hand, "Morons will have me burning this place to the ground. Because of that, I suppose you will have to tag along."

Without another word, Balem turned with a swish and walked up the plank.

Amoya sputtered as Dalila and her lion splice nurse came to either side of her and grasped her arm. Amoya didn't even bother saying she could walk up herself. Naveen fought back a smile as he followed after the ladies. She entered their bedroom on their ship to see Balem sitting in a chair, his finger pressed to his temple, leaning on it his eyes closed. Amoya sat down on the bed facing him.

"Soooo, where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there." Balem whispered."Can I know now?"

The former Earthlilng gave a huge smile, "Can I know now?"

"No."

The smile disappeared as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not becoming a Queen, Amoya."

Amoya looked at him astonished as he didn't even have his eyes open.

In the course of the next few days, Amoya quickly found out that Balem would not tell her where they were going. Even the crew wouldn't tell her. That wouldn't have bothered her, but apparently even Dalila, Naveen and her nurse was in on secret and would not tell her.

It wasn't until they dropped out of hyperspace that Balem nudged her. Amoya was currently reading a book, one with pages, and she barely looked up from their spot on the couch.

"We're here." Balem announced.

Story forgotten, Amoya's head snapped up. "Where are we?!" she asked.

Balem gracefully fanned a hand towards the window. Amoya glared at him before standing and walking to the window. Balem smirked as the loud gasp.

"Is this...?" she asked trailing off unable to voice it.

Balem rose and came to stand next to her. "Earth."

Amoya's eyes were wide. "What...?"

"We will be visiting your hometown. Staying at a Guilan Hotel."

"That's the most expensive Hotel on the Island!" Amoya cried turning to Balem.

"Indeed. We will be here for a week."

"A week?" Amoya's wide eyes suddenly narrowed, "Balem...what...what brought this on?"

Balem gazed at her a long moment before reaching out and running his knuckles down her face. "It has been brought to my attention that you are homesick."

Amoya ripped away from him. "Of course not! I haven't seen Earth in almost 2 centuries. Why would I care now? I'm glad that you got me away from this place." she exclaimed eyes darting back and forth.

"Be that as it may, lies don't become you, Amoya. It's something I should have realized. We had never returned to Earth in all this time."

Amoya had bowed her head avoiding his gaze, a guilty look spreading over her features.

Balem stepped forward and tilted her chin, "Amoya...from what I've been told, it's perfectly natural to miss your place of birth. Especially now that you are with child, you find yourself thinking about your own place of birth. After a time, the bad memories recede and you are able to properly see the good and that is what you miss."

Amoya's eyes narrowed, "Why do I hear Mr. Captiosus in there somewhere?"

Balem leaned forward, "That doesn't matter, Amoya. What matters is my Queen is happy. If you missed Earth, you should have told me."

Hazel eyes pierced into brown.

Amoya's tongue finally darted out and she licked her lips. Her eyes trailed away from his as she hedge, "I didn't want to sound ungrateful. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I am very happy here with you on Jupiter. I don't know where those feelings came from."

Balem's eyes dropped to her stomach as he reached out and touched it.

Amoya gave a sardonic smile, "At some point, it's entirely cliché to blame it on pregnancy."

Balem straightened and turned to the window, "From my briefing on the subject it's something that could be expected depending on the woman."

He reached out and lifted her chin, "The point is, you should have told me. This is not the time to start shutting down on me, Amoya."

"I'm sorry, Balem."

"Good. Don't do it again."

Amoya jerked her chin back, "Don't get cute, darling." She turned back to the window where the planet Earth was approaching. "It is beautiful. I've never seen Earth like this. More beautiful that the NASA photos make it to be."

Balem turned back to the window and in a moment found himself being leaned into. He moved his eyes to see that Amoya had laid her head on him and was hugging him from the side. He looked back out the window.

"Thank you, Balem. This is a wonderful surprise. Well worth the wait. I can't wait to see how much it has changed."

 **TBC...**


	6. Ch 5: Deja Vu

**Disclaimer:** As much as I still love Balem, I haven't come to own him in the past year. Cosplayed as him but I'm having trouble owning him. Bummer. But I do own Amoya and several characters that I made up for this series!

* * *

Chapter 5: Deja Vu

Balem Abrasax was regretting this already.

He pulled at the black turtleneck he was forced to wear. Amoya had told him that they had to blend in with society. He didn't realize that he would have to dress like them. So after a whole conversation, he settled on a thin black turtleneck with short sleeves, so he could wear a grey striped suit with it. Since it was smack dab in the middle of summer, he found it already to be warm.

But he refused to be seen with his neck and arms out. At least not on this planet. And even on Jupiter he rarely went without his neck piece.

Amoya on the other hand, was wearing a long sleeve white billowing top that had sheer arms. She also wore navy blue shorts to her knees and white sandals. White earrings were all she had for jewelry.

Balem looked over to see Amoya practically bouncing in her seat as she watched her former world go by. She occasionally rambled about what was still here, but updated, verse what was gone as they rode to the hotel.

Amoya was shocked to know that there was a headquarters in America that blended with society. Balem couldn't remember exactly when he had set foot on Earth but the headquarters had evolved with the times. There had always been a place that watched Earth and collected data and whatnot since the early times. Any times things got out of hand they would dispatch the Keepers to handle it on the spot.

That's why when the ship dropped them off, there was a black car waiting on them with a driver. The driver was completely human but apparently one of the rare ones on Earth that knew of the world beyond. He was tall and had dark olive skin with short black hair. Amoya thought he looked Spanish.

Arriving at Guilan Hotel, the driver, Mr. Deltos helped Amoya out of the car as Balem came around from the other side. She stared at it in amazement.

"They did some major renovations!" she breathed in awe. "I remember when it wasn't quite this big."

"Well, it has been almost 2 centuries." remarked Balem.

"So I'm keep being reminded. Thanks for the ride, Mr. Deltos!"

"You are very welcome, your majesties", Mr. Deltos sketched a bow. "I will be awaiting your call."

Balem nodded to him once as he and Amoya walked into the lobby of the hotel with her hands wrapped around his arm. Amoya looked around not recognizing the inside from the brief time she had seen in long ago. It had been changed to fit the modern tastes. Although used to the Entitles way of doing things, she still felt the place was grand in her opinion.

Balem, on the other hand did not so much as glance at the place as he walked to the counter. Amoya followed behind leisurely.

Her eyes roamed around taking in the sights until they landed on a young boy standing by himself. Amoya gazed at him, noting that he seemed to continually look around as if he was looking for something. He was clearly underdressed for the hotel. Amoya frowned as people walked by either completely ignoring the child or eyeing him as if he was in the way.

Finally, Amoya wandered over to the young boy and gave him a huge smile, "Hi. Are you lost?" as she asked gently.

The young boy stared up at her. The Queen found herself disturbed by the almost vacant look in his eyes. He didn't say anything just stared at her.

Amoya found herself at a loss for words at the lack of response.

"Oi what are you doing?"

The voice rang out making Amoya snap up to see an older woman marching towards them. Instead of questioning Amoya, as she thought the question was towards her, the older woman turned to the young boy and asked sharply, "Why are you disturbing this woman?"

Amoya didn't miss the slight tension that ran through the boy. It was so slightly one could have easily missed it.

Amoya smiled at the older woman, "Please, it's fine. It was no disturbance. I saw him alone and wanted to make sure he was taken care of. He didn't do anything wrong."

The older woman, with curly hair that seemed to have some silver strands just showing up, waved her hand, "Of course not, ma'am! Please, I'm sure you have other matters to attend to. You shouldn't have bothered. This is a ward of the orphanage."

"Orphanage?"

"Yes. Kit-White Orphanage."

Amoya had to remind herself to breathe as she kept the smile on her face. She glanced at the young boy who had his head down.

"That orphanage is still around?" she asked mildly.

"Yeah, basically. There was a wealthy family looking for children. Unfortunately, only one could be chosen. Thomas here wasn't and it seemed he didn't take it so well. Though he hardly says a word so how would anyone know he even exists?" The older woman laughed.

Amoya gave a strained laugh. "I see."

The older woman nudged Thomas' shoulder. "Say thank you to the nice lady, Thomas. She took time out of her day for you."

Thomas stood seeming unaffected by the nudge.

"Thomas..." the older woman growled.

Amoya quickly jumped in, "That's okay. Perhaps he's only shy."

The older woman gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, ma'am. Unfortunately, he's usually this difficult. Thank you again!"

Amoya nodded once.

"Come along, Thomas." the older woman said taking his arm and pulling him behind her.

Amoya watched as Thomas was dragged away. She was shocked when he turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder. The first time the young boy made eye contact with Amoya. She swallowed as Thomas disappeared from her sight, leaving her with the memory of his eyes.

"My, my. What was that about?" Balem asked lightly as he stepped up to Amoya's side. He had seen the exchanged and waited until it was over to approach.

Unconsciously, Amoya rubbed stomach, "Deja vu."

Balem raised an eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?"

There was a long pause before, "Darling, are we doing anything in particular tomorrow?"

Balem glanced at Amoya whose gaze was still on where the child disappeared. "Honestly, I had no plans past this hotel. This was your home you will have to tell me. What do we do on this backward water berg?"

Amoya slapped her hand on his chest in silent retaliation of his words. Balem's mouth moved in a small smirk.

"Do you want to see where I was born?"

Balem turned his head and eyed his wife critically. There was something going on here he was sure of it. Something about the exchanged that got to Amoya.

"Only if you want to show me." he answered mildly.

* * *

Balem blinked slowly, crinkling his nose at the worn down building.

Amoya stared at the huge building that almost seemed unsafe to go into. "It has been almost two centuries, hasn't it?"

"And it looks it." sniffed Balem.

"Maybe it looks better inside. Usually, they renovate at some point."

Amoya nodded once and proceeded down the pathway and up the stairs. Balem glanced behind him. Amoya didn't know, but he made sure to have Dalila and Naveen on watch at all times. Even Amoya's nurse was available.

He knew that Amoya thought that she was getting a break, so she didn't need to know that they were watched over.

With a sigh he followed her. Upon reaching the door, he reached around her to pull it open. The chiming of the door had a young 30 something woman with her black hair tied in a bun, looking up as the couple stepped in the foray.

"Hello, welcome to Kit-White Orphanage! Are you interested in adopting?" she asked smiling as she stood to her feet from her desk as the couple walked in. "Oooh, congratulations! How far along?" she asked practically gushing.

Amoya smiled, "A little over 6 months."

"Congrats! Congrats!" The secretary smiled clapping her hands.

"Thank you!"

"Carlotta, I need..." A familar older woman walked into the room from the back, stopping in her sentence as she eyes caught sight of the couple.

"Oh, I remember you from yesterday!" she cried.

"Hello, again!" Amoya inclined her head. "I'm Amoya Abrasax and this is my husband Balem Abrasax."

"Oh, we actually didn't officially meet did we? I'm Megan Delvos." She held out her hand.

The Abrasaxes shook hands with her.

"So what brings you here?" Megan asked.

"Well, it's kind of stupid but I'm in town and I remembered this place when it was just Kit Orphanage."

"Oh wow, that's been over a hundred years ago."

Amoya smiled, "Well, my great grandmother or great-great I don't remember talked about this place. I feel like I know it."

"Really? How long was she here?"

"She was practically born and raised here."

Megan gave a laugh. "An alumni, huh?"

Amoya laughed along with her. "I guess you say that. At the time a Mrs. Ghoulagad was in charge."

The older woman wrinkled her eyebrows, "How do you know such detail?"

Amoya gave a nervous laugh, "Uh, my grandmother left a diary. She talked a lot about her."

"We shouldn't speak so casually about her, ma'ams." The secretary spoke in a shushed voice as she leaned on the desk with one hand while waving the other delicately.

Megan rolled her eyes, "Carlotta, do not insult our guests intelligence."

"But it's true! I know it!"

"It was before your time, child. Way before your time. Shoot, before mine."

"What was?" Amoya asked glancing at Balem who raised an eyebrow.

The secretary darted around the desk to stand in front of Amoya. She looked around before leaning in and speaking a hushed voice, "They say her ghost haunts this place."

"Oh Lord...", groaned Megan.

Balem couldn't help but to roll his eyes once. Of course, they would believe such nonsense. Everyone knows ghosts are not real.

"There are many rumors about what happened to her." Carlotta continued, "But only one thing remains true, she was here one day and gone the next. One rumor is that she was murdered, though they've never found her body. Not so much a drop of blood. A popular tale about her is that a former resident that was...mishandled by her.." she spoke delicately with a wave of her hand, "...grew to want revenge and murdered her."

Balem looked slightly amused at this and Amoya was trying to look as serious as possible since Carlotta acted like she was afraid.

"Another rumor says she committed suicide on the premises, driven mad by the children here. And still another...says she was taken by aliens."

Amoya eyebrows shot up, "A-Aliens?" she stuttered once.

Carlotta nodded solemnly, "There have been one or two accounts that spoke of a tall dinosaur alien that snatched her away. They took her somewhere to probe her and she never returned."

Amoya nodded absently.

"That's enough, Carlotta." Megan snapped, "I will not have you frightening our guests more with your sordid tales!"

Carlotta nodded and jogged back around to her desk. She sat down and began working again.

Amoya's eyes widen all at once. Tall dinosaur aliens? Why did that sound like...?

Slowly she turned her head to Balem who was currently admiring a painting. She elbowed him making him look at her. She jerked her head in an upwards motion and cocked an eyebrow. Balem blinked slowly before lifting his shoulder subtly. Amoya rolled her head in a figure eight and looked down at the floor fighting a smile.

She couldn't believe that he actually...

"Are you okay?"

Amoya snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Megan, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Don't pay any attention to those tales. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. How about a tour of the facilities?" Megan offered.

"I don't want to be any trouble." Amoya hedged.

"No trouble at all! Please, this way!" Megan offered.

Amoya linked her arms around Balem's arm. He looked at her and she smiled.

"Did your grandmother make it off the island?" Megan asked over her shoulder.

"Yes, actually."

"Seriously?" she asked.

Amoya nodded, "Yea, she made it out of this orphanage and eventually got married." Amoya smiled and lowered her head to hide her blush.

Megan stopped so abruptly that Balem had to steady his wife from knocking into her. He rolled his eyes as the older woman turned around slowly before looking away with a little smirk on his face.

"She got married as well?" Megan asked skeptically turning to them. "Ohh, probably to an islander, huh? Became a fisherman's wife."

Balem twitched once at this.

Amoya winkled her nose. "No, actually. She married a foreigner and he took her to his land to live."

"He was rich as well, wasn't he?" Balem asked softly.

Amoya gave him a sidelong glance, "My grandfather, you mean? Yes, that is what I heard." she drawled.

Megan stared at them with her mouth slightly ajar.

Amoya cocked her head, "Something wrong?"

The older woman shook herself out of it, "No actually. I'm just shocked."

"We can tell."

Amoya elbowed Balem in the waist lightly for that comment.

"Why?" asked the Queen.

"It's rare to have a success story. The motto around here is that "There is no hope." Everyone knows that. It's been a creed since the beginning days."

Amoya nodded once, "Yes, well. I don't believe that there is zero hope."

"I was raised in the system as well."

"And now you are the director."

Megan snorted, "Child please!"

Balem twitched once but stayed quiet. It wasn't her fault she didn't know that they were older than her.

"This place is a deathtrap. The only decent thing around here is the tourist spot. If you are born here, especially in this dump, there is nothing to look forward to. Anything else you get added to your life is a mercy."

Amoya frowned at the harsh and bitterness that seemed to flow out of Megan suddenly. Just as sudden, there was a sound followed by raised voices.

"What is your problem, boy? Is holding a glass beyond your capabilities?" came a gruff voice.

"He didn't mean too!" came a much younger male's voice cried. It sounded like a teenager.

"Hush, child! Mind your elders." the older man snapped.

"The devil?" Amoya asked with small frown, walking towards the voices.

"Don't mind them, Mrs. Abrasax!" said Megan.

Amoya ignored her and walked down the hallway until she came to a doorway. It looked like a playroom.

Rather it attempted to be a playroom.

Amoya could have sworn she played with some of these very toys. She took in the spilled glass of milk and the young boy standing with his head on his chest.

The same quiet boy that Amoya had met previously.

Other children were scattered around the room wide eyed.

"Miles." Megan called.

The older man turned around with a scowl. His scowl vanished as he saw the couple. He smiled, "Hello."

Amoya gave a tight smile, "Hello. Is everything alright?"

Miles sketched a bow. "Forgive me for disturbing your tour. It seems Thomas here has caused a ruckus. Again."

Balem raised an eyebrow at that as Amoya said, "Spilling milk seems very common among children."

"I will make sure they are disciplined." Miles gave a stern eye towards Thomas, "Apologize!"

The boy only seemed to curl inwards but otherwise said nothing.

"You mistake my words, sir." Amoya spoke evenly, "I need no such apology. I only mean that spilling milk isn't something I would fuss over."

Miles opened his mouth and then shut it. Finally, he spoke, "We must discipline these rascals otherwise they will get out of hand."

"Discipline is necessary but I wouldn't call this discipline. And besides, I doubt children will be lead astray from spilled milk."

Amoya could hear her husband's breathy laugh under his breath. She fought the twitch of her mouth as she eyed the older man.

Miles gave another bow. Megan laughed nervously once, "Please, were we not going to continue our tour?"

Amoya stared at Miles a few moments until he began to fidget before turning a bright smile to Megan who looked apprehensive until she did so. "Sure."

Amoya found after that, her thoughts were back with that boy even during the tour. Balem was right though. This place didn't look like it came into last century, much less this century. She was sure she saw several code violations on her own. Balem glanced at his wife, who seemed to have gone quiet after that incident. He knew that she was upset. He really wished that Megan would stop talking now. Her voice was beginning to grate on his nerves. Balem was thankfully when the tour finally ended.

"I hope the tour was satisfactory." smiled Megan.

"Yes, it was...enlightening."

Megan squirmed uncomfortably at Amoya's gaze. Finally, Amoya smiled. "It seems I will have to take my leave. Thank you for your assistance. I am glad that I got to see how my ancestor lived."

"It's a pleasure. Please let me escort you back."

"Thank you, but we can find it. We will not trouble you anymore." Balem spoke up. Amoya nodded once. She found she was eager to get away from this woman, herself.

Megan gave a nod, "Very well. Have a good day, Mr. and Mrs. Abrasax."

Balem guided his wife with a hand on the small of her back. Amoya let out a sigh as they quietly walked down the hallway.

"Come on..."

Amoya wrinkled her nose.

"Why are you doing this, Fiona?"

Amoya looked at Balem. "Did you?"

"It's coming from up ahead." he answered softly.

The couple crept quietly before stopping. Amoya held her hand to Balem's chest stopping his tracks as they peeked around the wall.

A young woman stood on the opposite side of the room. She looked no older than sixteen. A close to twenty-something man, towered over her seeming to cage her in.

"Please stop, Michael." she spoke softly.

Michael reached out and caressed her head. "Come on, Fiona. It's not like you've haven't done this before."

Fiona sniffed, looking as if she was trying to hold back tears. She put her hand up on his chest and gave a soft push. Michael's eyes flashed and he grabbed her hand roughly and pulled it away from him. She gave a little yelp as she fell forward in the process. Michael's other hand landed on the small of her back and was slowly inching downwards.

"It's not like you can get any better." he whispered.

Amoya had enough. She walked into the room, making the two jump apart. More like Michael pushed her away but in such a way that no one would think about it unless they had witness the scene as they had.

"Who are you guys?" Michael asked his dark eyes, roving over Amoya. His eyes seemed to light up as he looked at her but then fell when he saw her protruding stomach. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

By now Amoya was thoroughly disgusted. She didn't answer so Balem took to say, "Megan has finished giving us a tour of this place. We were just leaving."

Balem did not appreciate how this young child seemed to size his wife up. He brought Amoya's hand to rest in the crook of his arm as he lifted a chin at Michael, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, you ma's guests? Sorry. Sorry." said Michael almost sarcastically. Fiona had her eyes cast downwards not daring to look up.

Silence drifted after than, each moment becoming tenser than the last.

Amoya just stared at Michael who just glared at them. Fiona didn't even look up. It took a moment for Balem to maneuver her out of the door.

Back in their car, the ride was silent for a long while. When asked for a destination, Amoya didn't reply so Balem told Mr. Deltos to drive around. He sat quietly waiting for Amoya to say something.

"I can't believe that..." Amoya started before stopping. She was staring outside unseeingly. She kept rubbing her stomach.

"It seems like it got worse as an orphanage, not better!" she finally hissed.

Her fist clenched, "I'm pretty sure that little boy is probably being abused. And Fiona..." Amoya gaped unable to speculate.

Balem reached over and placed his hand over her stomach.

She brought a hand to her face as her eyes were beginning to water. "I wanted it to better. No hope? No hope?!"

Amoya's voice reach another octave as she vented, "Why teach children that? I learned that in a roundabout way, but there was never a motto about it. And makes it worse, she is a product of the system and she helps perpetrate this abuse. I'm sorry."

By now a few tears were making their way down her face. She dashed them away. "I just..."

Balem who had been listening silently, reached forward. Mr. Deltos, handed him a data pad. After a few moments, Amoya had managed to collect herself as she watched Balem.

"What are you doing, darling?" she sniffed.

"I can see you have forgotten the power you hold."

"Huh?" Amoya cocked her head.

Balem looked at her then. "If you want it to change, then change it."

Amoya blinked.

Balem sighed once. "Amoya. You are Queen. I have been telling you this for years. If you don't like something, do something about it."

"Such as?"

"By the end of the day, we will own the Kit-White Orphanage and you can run it like you like."

"Wait, Balem..." she reached over to cover the data pad but Balem smoothly held it out her way, "We can't just get involved in their affairs like this. The most we could do is report it to the police but we don't have a social services network like America does."

Balem turned in his seat to better faced Amoya. "Amoya. You are Queen of the Universe, this includes Earth. It is your right and this is a small thing. We are not involved in Earthling politics and we are not trying to change that. We have humans on Earth that work in our operation. They will quietly buy this place and place it in a name holder. What mere Earthlings will fail to know is that their supposed donor will be us and we will be able to monitor and mold it to our liking."

Amoya blinked a few times trying to process it all. "You can do that?"

Balem inhaled sharply before exhaling slowly. He turned around to the front. "I still can't believe after all these years, this is still something I have to remind you about."

He looked at her who was staring at him. He reached up and cupped her face, running his thumb over his cheekbone. "So stop crying. Those children will have a future as my Queen wills."

Amoya sniffed before she began to cry. "Thank you. I just...thank you so much!" she sobbed leaning over, Balem sighed once more before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I just want them to experience the happiness I've been blessed with." she murmured.

"Considering there is no other like me, that's impossible." Balem's mouth twitched when he felt her nudge him, quite hard.

"A good future on Earth is all I ask for them." Amoya lifted her head and gave him a brilliant smile.

He stared at her a long moment before leaning down and quickly pecking her lips just as the data pad dinged.

Balem used his other hand to tap it and hold it up.

"My lord, my lady!" Mr. Night intoned as he popped on the screen.

"Mr. Night. I have a job for you", said Balem.

 **TBC...**


	7. Ch 6: The Fairytale

**Disclaimer:** As much as I still love Balem, I haven't come to own him in the past year. Cosplayed as him but I'm having trouble owning him. Bummer. But I do own Amoya and several characters that I made up for this series!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Fairytale

"I'm hungry."

Balem started as he turned off the data pad. It took half an hour to explain to Mr. Night their newest venture. After reassuring them that it will be half done before they leave, they hanged up only for Amoya to suddenly make the proclamation.

Balem had to blink a few times to process her statement.

"What do you wish to eat, Amoya?" he finally asked lightly.

Amoya thought for a moment before she was suddenly grinning. "I think we need a treat." She leaned forward. "Mr. Deltos..."

Balem frowned as Amoya told him the directions. He had no idea where they were going and asking his wife yielded no results except for a "Trust me."

Be that as it may, he didn't exactly trust the grin that was plastered on Amoya's face.

By the time they pulled up to the restaurant, Balem could see why.

"Amoya..." he growled.

Amoya smiled as she was already opening the door and stepping out. Balem stepped out of the car and turned and looked at her over the top of the car.

"No." he said.

Amoya pouted, "Come on! I haven't had one in about a month. Surely, I think I've earned it, since I've been a very good girl." She widened her eyes and tilted her head, poking her lips out.

Balem growled under his breath, "Amoya. I am not eating pizza."

"You've never had it."

"I don't want it."

"Bay-Laaamb!" Amoya whined.

Balem winced and looking at the driver who was angled in a way to not be intrusive yet he could see his eyes shining with mirth. He sighed, "Entertain yourself", he instructed.

Mr. Deltos twisted a little and gave a bow acknowledging his statement.

Amoya gave a whoop and Balem glared at her. "Sorry unbecoming a Queen, right?" she beamed.

Balem sighed deeply as Amoya walked around the car. Automatically, he offered his arm and she took it as they made their way into Donnerizza.

* * *

"The devil is all this?" Balem asked looking over their menus.

"Really? After the things you've been eating, pizza is so abnormal?" Amoya asked glancing over her own menu.

"At least the things I eat are healthy."

Amoya rolled her eyes, "Right because lizard brains are so healthy."

Balem glared at her over his menu and spoke with a drawl, "Okay first off they are Gusarks brains and secondly I never heard you complaining."

"First off, you say that like it makes a difference...", laughed Amoya making Balem roll his eyes and turn back to studying the menu as Amoya continued, "...And secondly, exactly! So trust your wife!"

Balem found the menu was being plucked from his hands and he stared at the empty space incomprehensibly for a moment.

Finally he looked up at her and intoned, "I was reading that."

"Why bother? Not like you know what you are looking at." Amoya grinned saucily.

Balem raised an hand to his head and muttered under his breath. "If you weren't carrying my child..."

Amoya just laughed as the waitress came to take their order. "We will both have personal pizzas. I will have pepponi, ham and onions and he will have vegetarian delight."

Balem winkled his nose but said nothing. They sat in comfortable silence until their pizzas were delivered. Amoya dove into hers while Balem inspected it. His had an assortment of vegetables on it. But he watched as a piece of cheese oozed down the crust. He looked up at Amoya who was munching happily.

Balem poked at the pizza before looking around the table.

"What are you looking for?" Amoya asked.

"A knife and fork."

Amoya groaned and hung her had once before it popped up. "No, Balem. I'm not about to suffer someone eating pizza with a knife and fork. We are not in court. We are in the Caribbean! Loosen up and enjoy yourself!"

Balem's nose winkled once before he gingerly picked up a slice of pizza observing the way Amoy held hers. He stared at it a long moment before taking a bite. He chewed slowly and swallowed. Amoya had paused to watch him.

She looked at him apprehensively, "How is it?"

"Hm."

"What means that?" asked Amoya, playing up her accent, as she leaned forward.

Balem took another bite, this time at a normal pace. "Not bad." he whisphered.

Amoya squealed. "Yes!" she dropped her piece onto her plate and fist pump. "I didn't marry a man who doesn't like pizza."

Balem glared at her, "Eat your pizza Amoya." he growled.

Amoya gave him an angelic smile and picked her piece. She offered it to Balem who stared at it a moment before biting off a piece. He frowned as he swallowed. "I like mine better", he said.

Amoya just grinned. "As long as you like pizza. I'm good."

After finishing their pizzas they left. The sun was slowly bathing the landscape in an orange glow.

Mr. Deltos opened the door for Amoya who paused to whisper something to him. Balem raised an eyebrow as he got into the car. Once on the road, he turned to Amoya.

"What was that about?" he asked mildly.

She looked at him with a secret smile. "A surprise."

Balem just raised an eyebrow.

Eventually they stopped on a hill, overlooking the ocean. Balem looked out her window, "Is this it?"

"Yes, in part."

Balem's eyes narrowed once before he got out of the car. He noticed that Amoya hadn't gotten out yet. He walked around to her side and opened the door.

"Thank you." Amoya smiled as he helped her out of the car before closing the door. He glanced at the driver who only smiled.

Amoya slipped her hand into his and began to lead him down the small walk pathway. As they walked they got closer to the beach. Excitement and a sense of nervousness, was what Balem sensed from his wife. He was silent as he let Amoya lead him.

Finally he could stand it no longer, "Where are you taking me?" he asked, "We could see the ocean just fine where we were and besides you've had an active day and need to rest."

Amoya waved him away with the other hand just as she let out a small laugh and stopped. "We are here!"

Balem looked around. They were standing at the entrance of the beach. Amoya slipped off her sandals. She went to bend down but Balem's hand stayed her. He reached down and picked her sandals.

"I want to show you something." she pulled at him.

They walked leisurely across the beach. Amoya finally stopped and faced the ocean. She cocked her head and began moving around.

Balem watched her take a step forward and one back.

Two the side.

Four paces diagonal...

"Woman, what are you doing?" he finally asked slightly exasperated.

"Found it." came the soft voice.

She was a few paces away so Balem crossed the distance joining her. Instinctively he looked around, "Found what?"

All he could see was the ocean anyway.

"The waterline comes up further than it did back then. Do you see that rock sticking out of the water?" she asked pointing to it.

Balem followed her finger. He quickly found the rock she was pointing at. "Yes. Your point?" he inquired.

"You really don't recognize this place? Even if it's been close to two hundred years and the landscape has changed."

Balem looked around, studying the landscape. "Should I?" he asked finally.

"There once was a young woman, who danced on the beach. Who talked to the stars..." Amoya began to recite turning to look at him.

Balem's cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

Amoya gave an exasperated sigh before turning to look at the waves lapping as she continued, "A woman who didn't know someone was listening. Or that perhaps she was talking to someone. And wouldn't know, until these tall dinosaur like creatures came searching for her."

Suddenly it clicked in Balem's head and his eyes widen, as it hit him. He said nothing though as he continued to listen.

"She was very afraid and hid behind that rock." Amoya gestured to the rock, "And those creatures snatched her from her beloved beach and took her to a faraway land. A land with a child-like annoying prince. At first all she wanted was to go home and spent all her time trying to get back to the place she once called home."

Balem stared enraptured at her. When she stopped he found he wanted her to go on, "And then...what happens?" he asked.

"The prince and young woman didn't like each other at first. They each thought the other was a pain, an annoyance. Until one day, they found that perhaps there was something there. Something there, that perhaps they each wondered why they didn't see it there before..." Amoya gazed out at the ocean as she trailed off.

"And then?" Balem's voice was barely a thread of sound. Amoya felt the heat of his body as he stood over her.

She smiled once lowering her eyes. Her long lashed fanning her cheek, "What happens in all fairytales? They fell in love, of course."

"Did the young woman ever wish to go back to her beloved beach?" he asked his voice husky.

Amoya leaned into Balem's chest. "Did she? Perhaps at one time that is all she wished for. But then she realized that beach was merely an anchor. A way to keep her sanity until she could get out."

"Out?"

Amoya nodded as Balem's arms came around her. "She had found the home that she had been searching her whole life for."

The former Earthling looked at Balem whose eyes were hooded as he stared down at her. "The stars answered her prayers in a way she couldn't even dream of. I would say that of course the prince and young woman lived happily ever after, but that would imply the story actually stopped."

"And it hasn't?"

Amoya reached down to rest her hand on her stomach. "Naturally."

Balem bared it no longer as he reached down and captured his wife's lips. His hand came to the back of her head to hold her. She gasped into the kiss and pulled back abruptly, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" he asked.

Amoya gasped once and grabbed Balem's hand and rested it on her stomach. Before he could ask again, he felt a knock. His own eyes widen involuntarily.

"Did you feel that?" Amoya asked.

"Is that?"

Amoya laughed once, "Yes, Balem. Your child is kicking."

Balem pulled back and looked at her stomach. He rested both hands on her stomach as her own rested on his shoulders. The baby kicked again. He sucked in a breath and felt a sense of pride he had never felt wash over him.

"Well, my child. It seems you have finally graced us with your presence." he spoke softly.

As if the child could hear him, it kicked again. Balem smirk while Amoya gave a laugh.

"As expected of the heir of the Abrasax Corporation."

He looked up at Amoya. He gazed deeply into her eyes, before allowing his gaze to trail her figure before returning to her eyes. Then he leaned down and captured her lips just as the last sun rays disappeared for the night.

 **TBC...**


	8. Epilogue: The Heir

**Disclaimer:** As much as I still love Balem, I haven't come to own him in the past year. Cosplayed as him but I'm having trouble owning him. Bummer. But I do own Amoya and several characters that I made up for this series!

* * *

Epilogue: The Heir

Balem Abrasax paced the floor.

Twenty steps to the right and twenty steps the left.

Naveen stood in front of the tall oak door, his hands behind his back watching his monarch pace. Occasionally, a groan or yell from behind the doors making Balem paused and stare at it.

Amoya Abrasax had gone into labor several hours ago. However the birth only started a short while ago. Balem had been somewhat a nervous wreck. Mr. Captiosus had talked to him about what was expected of labor but seeing Amoya's face contorted in pain was beyond his capabilities to endure.

So he was promptly kicked out at the start of birth. Dalila was in the birthing chamber helping her mistress. She had passed on orders from the Queen that Naveen was allowed to use any method to keep Balem in check.

This included blocking the door. As it was, the chameleons splice's loyalty to Amoya far outweighed their fear of her husband.

At another yell, Mr. Night wrung his hands and glanced at Balem as he stopped to stare at the door. He always expected for his monarch to fly off a handle at a moment's notice but he never did. As usual, Mr. Captiosus stood calmly, his almond eyes watching Balem pace back and forth. As much as Mr. Night envied Mr. Captiosus calm, it was times like this he was simultaneously grateful and hateful of it.

Eventually, another yell came through the muffled door, followed by silence. Then the men almost felt a kind of calm that settled following it. Balem stared at the door unblinkingly until it was suddenly opened a few minutes later. Naveen turned to face Dalila who was grinning.

"The Queen summons you, my lord." she spoke.

It was a good think that Dalila had the forethought to step out of the way because Balem practically zoomed by her right after she spoke. Dalila exited, pulling the door to and excitedly began to rely the news.

Balem entered the elaborate room. He spared no expense for his wife's comfort. Instead of the usual black decor that their bedroom had, it was a blue decor. One of her favorite colors and a color the doctors assured him would be soothing during birthing. The room was part hospital and part bedroom.

His eyes sought Amoya who was hooked up and looked very tired but she smiled at him as he entered.

"Come meet your son, Balem." she said when he entered.

The nurses began to file out, bowing as they passed him. He waited until they were gone before he walked over and sat on the bed. He looked down at the bundle. In all his life, he had never seen anything so delicate. He sat in his mother's arms, wrapped in blue cloth.

He had the start of curly hair that seemed to be the same shade as his late uncle. It was clear that he inherited his mother's golden skin.

"Do you want to hold him?" Amoya asked softly.

Balem swallowed. He didn't remember the last time he felt nervous.

"Come on. Hold your son." Amoya coaxed him.

Balem had been educated on how to hold a child but now faced with reality he found it all abandoned him. Amoya gave him a reassuring smile and began to direct him. Slowly he found the training coming back to him as Amoya gently passed the small bundle into his arms. His son moved once and seemed to settle down. After a moment, he opened his eyes and Balem saw the same hazel, he often saw in the mirror, reflecting back at him. The babe stare at him a moment before, he seemed to smile, showing his gums. This was followed by a yawn as he settled down.

"What..." Balem had to clear his throat, "What was his name?" he asked not taking his eyes from the newborn.

"Aman."

Balem's mouth twitched, "Aman Abrasax..." he intoned.

The babe giggled once.

Balem let out a breathy chuckle. He blinked once, hard. Amoya smiled as she leaned back into the pillows. Tired but very happy as she watched Balem with his newborn son. A small soundless gasp escaped her as she watched.

She reached out and wiped the lone tear the fell from Balem's eye, running her thumb over his cheekbone.

Balem didn't look at her as he blinked hard again, his eyes fully trained in his son.

"An heir to the Abrasax Corporation has finally been born." she said hoping to dispel the emotion swelling in the room.

"No." Balem drawled.

He looked at her. "My son has been born."

Amoya couldn't help it then. Her own tears began flowing down her face.

"I love you."

Amoya started crying.

Balem breathed in deeply. "You gave me many things and now this. You gave me something that...", he stopped then at a loss for words.

Finally, he just repeated himself, "I love you." He looked at his son, "Both of you."

The baby opened his eyes and as if he understood he giggle and grinned up at this father. Balem's eyes soften at the sight. He found Amoya sitting up wrapping her arms around his middle, leaning her head on his shoulder as she stared at their son.

Perhaps he had not been prepared for this but he found he would not have it any other way.

 **FIN.  
**

* * *

 **A.N:** Thank you so much for reading this story and reviewing! And I thank everyone who read the Fascination series, which I started in 2015 when the movie came out. It's been so much fun writing this story. This concludes the major story I have for Balem and Amoya, which I've said before was always suppose to be a trilogy. I won't say I'll never revisit these two because you never know but for now, I've said all I've wanted to say concerning them. I'm just happy that everyone like these two as much as I did. =D

If you are interested what else I might do, (not Jupiter Ascending related) you can see original stories on my Desertfyre Wattpad account. Or if you like art, I have a Desertfyre Deviantart account or You Really Should Talk More Tumblr blog. Speaking of, I have cosplayed as Balem Abrasax, included making his choker, which can be seen on my blog or my Desertfyr Instagram account.

So I hope to see some of you around! Thank you and Adios! =D


End file.
